


Secrets for No Other to Know

by Shadow15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Thor understood Loki's depression and lack of self-confidence stemmed from abuse and neglect throughout his entire life.  He just hoped one day Loki would gain a better opinion of himself.





	Secrets for No Other to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, but all criticism is welcomed.

When Thor had been told he was going to get a little brother, he had been ecstatic, but whatever excitement he had had about finally having someone to roughhouse and be best friends with had vanished when he locked eyes for the first time on the little brother he had been gifted. 

“Father…?” His seven-year-old self still didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew that the scrawny, black-haired child cowering before him wasn’t supposed to be so skinny and bruised.  He lifted his gaze to meet Odin’s.  “Father, what’s wrong with him?”

Odin and Frigga exchanged glances before Odin approached Thor and Frigga ushered the boy away into the living room. 

“Thor…” Odin looked older than Thor could remember seeing him in that moment.  He sighed and clapped his hand onto his son’s shoulder before he said, “That boy might never play with you.  Whatever you do, don’t raise your hands to him if you want him to ever trust you.”

Those words were the only advice Thor had ever taken in until his twenties where he’d slowly matured from his arrogant and conceited ways and instead listened.  He religiously followed the advice, never deviating away from it in the slightest, no matter what the situation was.

He suspected it was because, when he found his new brother hiding away in his room with his knees drawn to his chest and the saddest expression Thor had ever seen plastered on his face, all he had ever wanted in that moment was to protect Loki – and he liked to think he had spent his life doing so, but the constant depression his little brother lived in never left him much hope that he was ever useful to Loki.

“You should smile more.”

Loki’s nose crinkled in his confusion.  He clutched his schoolbag closer to him as he looked at his brother.  “Excuse me?”

Thor’s happy-go-lucky smile never faltered as he reached out to ruffle the other’s long hair.  “Yeah, smile!  You know you’re beautiful when you do, right?”

Loki’s frown deepened.  He shook his head.  He never could understand why Thor insisted on telling him such things all the time, but he’d given up on arguing how wrong his brother was because Thor never seemed to get it through his thick, stubborn head how ugly and _pathetic_ he really was.  “You’re an idiot.”

Thor’s eyes crinkled as a laugh escaped his lips.  He threw his arm around taut shoulders and pulled Loki against him while he looked around for any potential witnesses.  When he saw none, he placed a quick kiss on the corner of Loki’s lips and pulled away; the last thing they needed was for word to get back to their parents about their… unorthodox relationship. 

They’d gotten through their last years of school with their relationship remaining hidden, and it had been easy enough for Thor to convince their parents to let him take Loki along when he moved away for university; just because they fed Loki and didn’t hit him didn’t mean they were much better than his birth parents had been because Loki was just as emotionally neglected with only Thor to turn to.

It hadn’t taken long at all for Thor to see just how much of an improvement moving into their own space together had made in Loki; he was still depressed, bitter and angry at the world and everyone in it, but now, without the stress of knowing it was only too easy to direct Odin’s temper and blame onto him just by leaving his bedroom, Loki was much more relaxed and open to affection since they no longer had to tiptoe around their parents.

They’d stayed together for years, despite the questions their parents always threw at them about it. 

“Father, it’s just until Loki gets back on his feet,” Thor would assure every time the subject came up. 

“You’ve been saying that for the past ten years,” Odin would rebut.

At the disapproval in the man’s tone, Thor would watch every time as Loki would slink off in pain to hide out in his bedroom for a while, the two of them knowing Odin would never be happy until Loki stopped being so dependent on his big brother.

It was okay, though, because despite how Loki had _never_ received Odin’s approval or even respect, he had Thor, and the nights they had together was worth any amount of pain and heartache.

The smacking of lips bounced off the walls of the bedroom as their two bodies lay clutched to each other in Thor’s bed, their eyes closed as their tongues danced and hands wandered to undo buttons and zips. 

“Thor…” The moan was soft as Loki felt a calloused hand slip into his sweatpants to take hold of him.  He broke their kiss and turned his head to the side as he grunted quietly, his hips raising slightly to get more of the feeling.  “Mmm…”

Thor’s body was far bulkier than Loki’s was, and it was only too easy to use his weight alone to keep his lover pinned still beneath him.  He adjusted his position so that he could pull his hand away and replace it instead with his own hips and rock them slowly against Loki’s. 

“Thor, please…” Loki gave a whimper as he felt fingers glide down his aroused body, teasing his nipples as they went until they dipped into his belly button and a tongue dragged itself from his chin to his stomach, leaving kisses and nips in its wake. 

“You like this, don’t you, brother…?” Thor’s cock twitched as a hand tangled in his long hair and yanked hard.  He grunted out his approval.  “Now, now; have some patience.”  

It was torture just how slowly Thor could work sometimes, and Loki knew that was exactly why his brother always made sure to drag everything out in these moments.  He couldn’t help but smile at the thought; as strange as it was, it always made everything better when it finally came time.

“Pass me the lube…” Thor’s voice was a rumbling purr next to Loki’s ear, and his hot breath sent shivers of desire down Loki’s spine. 

What little room Loki had left to manoeuvre in was still enough for him to twist his body to the side and reach across to open the bedside drawers.  He resurfaced with the lube, and once Thor had taken it from him, he settled himself back down beneath his lover, his eyes closed and his desire-wanton body quaking in anticipation. 

He accepted the preparation with ease, his hips rolling slowly onto them in impatience as he felt them hooking and thrusting inside of him.  A soft moan escaped his lips as he absentmindedly gave himself a firm stroke. 

A whimper escaped Loki’s lips at the sudden emptiness when the fingers he had been enjoying so much were removed.  He heard Thor chuckle above him, and at the scratch of a beard against his cheek, he opened his eyes.  They nuzzled their faces together before Thor pulled away to draw his lover into a deep kiss to distract him from the sharp thrust he gave to enter in one swift moment.

Loki let out a loud whimper, but he didn’t otherwise react; his body had become so accustomed to the things they did together, he was sure that by this point Thor could take him dry and unprepared and he’d be able to handle it well. 

“Shh…” Thor peppered kisses along his brother’s face as he held himself still to give Loki time to adjust.  He waited until he felt Loki’s hips roll before he moved, and with that, he set a fast pace, thrusting as deep as he could each time.

Loki’s whimpers grew louder each time until his moans echoed around the room, drowning out the harsh reverberation of skin against skin. 

“Loki…” Thor’s eyes were squeezed shut as he dragged one of his hands between their bodies to take hold of Loki’s arousal. 

“Thor, please…” Loki’s breathing was picking up, harsher and harsher until he was sure his head was spinning.  Thor always did this to him; left him breathless and wanting and _oh god_ he needed to come…

“What… do you need, Loki…?” Thor panted out. 

Another strangled whimper.  “Please…  _Please,_ brother…”

“I think you can… handle a bit more…” Thor increased the tempo of his thrusts until their bed banged against the wall with each thrust. 

Loki all but screamed now.  His hands shot forward, searching desperately for something to grip onto.  His hands found Thor’s back, his arms around his brother’s neck, and he held on for dear life as his nails scratched so deeply, Thor moaned loudly at the blood rolling down his back now. 

He loved it when Loki came undone like this.  Loki was so beautiful, but he refused to acknowledge it.  “Loki…”

Loki’s wails climbed in volume as one of his hands flailed away from Thor and scrabbled around desperately in the air until it found the bed beneath them and grasped desperately at the bed sheets.  “Thor…!”

Thor wished his brother could see himself through Thor’s eyes; see how gorgeous and _perfect_ he truly was.  “Loki…!”

“Thor…  I’m…  I’m…”  Tears of unbearable pleasure rolled down Loki’s cheeks now. 

It was okay; Thor could lavish enough love on his brother to make up for Loki’s lack of self-worth.  “Loki!”

Thor grabbed the back of his brother’s head and engulfed his mouth in a desperate kiss, swallowing up his lover’s screams as they came together.  Their lips never parted and their tongues remained dancing long after they’d came down from their highs. 

When they finally did break apart, Thor’s eyes crinkled from his smile as he caressed Loki’s cheek wet with sweat and tears.  He brought their foreheads together and nuzzled the tips of their noses together.  “I love you, Loki.”

Loki let out an unfocused hum as his hand finally found Thor’s and entangled their fingers together, his brother’s hand so much bigger than his own.  His eyes were already closed, and he could feel reality slipping away as sleep engulfed him quickly.  “Love… you, too…”

Thor kissed his lover’s forehead before he gently turned Loki around to hold his back to his chest.  Loki was always out like a light after nights like these, and that was okay; that was perfect, just like Loki, even if Loki refused to see it.  Thor knew it, and that was all that mattered in the world.   


End file.
